video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Incredible Hulk - The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner/When Monsters Meet
|catalogue number = VC1026 |rating = |running time = 47 minutes}} The Incredible Hulk - The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner/When Monsters Meet is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 14th October 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description THE INCREDIBLE HULK™ real name: Robert Bruce Banner, physicist height: 7' weight: 1, 040 lbs. powers: possess extraordinary super-human strength, making him perhaps the strongest mortal being to ever walk the face of the Earth. WHEN MONSTERS MEET High atop Notre Dame Cathedral In Paris, the Hulk matches brute strength with Quasimodo, ancestor of the original hunchback, and his monstrous giant bat! Episode Info # The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner # When Monsters Meet Credits Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * The Incredible Hulk intro * Start of The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner (1983) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of When Monsters Meet (1982) * The Incredible Hulk closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * The Incredible Hulk intro * Start of The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner (1983) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of When Monsters Meet (1982) * The Incredible Hulk closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kaleidoscope Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Marvel Television Category:Stan Lee (The Incredible Hulk Narrator) Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎